This invention relates to seals, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved labyrinth-type seal specifically adapted for use between a rotating shaft and outer stationary housing.
Various types of seal assemblies have been devised for installation between relatively moving members, such as, for example, an inner rotating shaft and outer stationary housing. Among other requisites is the ability to seal the shaft from contamination as well as to assure that the seal assembly is positively locked or fixed to the shaft for rotation. Moreover, in certain environments in which the seal assembly is exposed to oil mist or vapors, it is desirable to establish proper sealing characteristics between an outer sealing member which remains stationary with the housing and inner relatively rotating member on the shaft and thus permit the entry of oil mist or vapor to some extent but preclude the entry of contaminants. For this reason, a seal assembly which combines a lip seal and facial seal is highly desirable and which will maintain requisite sealing characteristics notwithstanding at least a limited degree of relative movement in an axial direction between the housing and shaft.